When a prank goes wrong
by xX51CherryBlossom15Xx
Summary: It's Halloween, and Naruto is bored, what could happen? A Lot. So he decides to prank Sakura with some help. But you know Naruto never thinks of the consequences. When will he ever learn? Slight SasuSaku


Stranger in the woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. – If I did I'd make SasuSaku fall in love Kyaa! lol**

When a prank goes wrong

"Hey! Sasuke-Teme!" A loud mouth blonde ran up to the fuming Uchia. Sasuke Uchia. He was in another one of them brooding moods that in his case lasted about 24/7, well that's what Naruto once said. Although he earned a hard hit to the head because of it.

"What dobe?" He wasn't too social either. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. "Well you do know what day it is don't you?" Naruto was jumping up and down like the hyperactive-knuckle-head he is. "Come on Sasuke-Teme it is Halloween! And I'm bored" Sasuke sighed at this.

"Hn." He replied. "Hey Sasuke!" The Uchia's eyes snapped open and glared at blonde boy. Naruto backed away a bit, but then started being his usual self. Hyper. "Let's go play a trick on Sakura-chan! We can give her a good scare.What do you think?" Naruto nudged him in the side. This idea made Sasuke smirk. "So what is the plan?" He said slyly. Naruto then whispered something in to his ear, which made the Prodigy's smirk grow wider, except that he grimaced at a certain name that Naruto had said. When Naruto had explained the plan to him, there was just one question left that Sasuke asked. "So where is she?"

Later that afternoon scurried footsteps consumed the halls of Konoha High, a door swung open, "Sakura! Wait!" The girl sprinted down the hall and stopped behind Sakura. She turned round and her innocent face was revealed as her short, pink hair swayed in the air. "Yeah Ino-pig, what do you want?" Ino was panting heavily gasping to get her breath back. "You left your kunai pouch on the side, here you go" Sakura took the bag and darted down the hall like a bullet.

"Thanks Ino, see you tomorrow!" She yelled. It was 8 o'clock, she'd been training at the school grounds for hours and lost track of time.

As she stepped out of into the night, the moonlight beamed on to her milky, porcelain skin. Her gleaming, emerald eyes watched as her long shadow descended down the gray, dull path. While she followed her shadow, she stumbled on to a tall, dark, figure, her eyes widened. She didn't want to chance walking past him, she knew that she'd probably get started on, besides she was very low on chakra, so she decided to take a short cut, through the woods.

Sakura flinched as a branch hit her on the head, and she noticed that it had a pink ribbon on it. But she carried on strolling forward, not letting her curiosity get the best of her. She was already late but she was too worn out from traing. She sighed as she gazed up to the moon that was looming over her like it was trying to distract her. A twig snapped, which made her more focused on her surroundings.

A chilled wind rushed down her spine, as she looked closely she recognised the pink ribbon that she had passed earlier. Her heart raced. She's been going round in circles. This reminded her of her first time in the Chunnin Exams. The bush behind her rustled, she saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye. Who was it? Was it just her imagination? Thoughts invaded her head as she slowly turned around. Her eyes scanned the bushes. No one was there. She didn't know whether to be relieved that she couldn't see anyone or to be petrified to the thought that someone could be watching her. "Hello…is…" She paused and gulped "Is anyone there?" She shuddered, biting her glossy lips hoping that she would get a reply. What was she going to do? She was lost.

Then her ear picked up on a slight sound of movement. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. There was nothing more she could do but stand there and hope that it was a squirrel. At least that was one of the many thoughts going through her head at that moment. She heard another sound, this time it was much more distinct, which meant… that it was closer. By this time, her face was as pale as a ghost, (if that was even possible for her) Her body had turned stiff. Then, finally she found her answer as someone started laughing. As it got louder, it started to echo not only through the forest, but also through her mind. She could now hear footsteps. The grip on her medical books tightened as she started to tremble. Who was… what was it? A hand touched her back. She screamed and fell to the floor with fear. To her relief it was one of her… friends?

"Sasuke, you jerk!" She spat, she glared at his eyes like daggers. He smirked as a sly grin approached his face. "You're not hurt are you? Scardey Cat." He said sarcastically, yet blunt. His grin turned into a laugh. She was not amused. Sakura shot up and hit him in the chest, and she put a bit of chakra in to it, hoping to cause even slight damage. She growled at him, "You think that was funny?" He hesitated to answer when he saw the anger in her face. "Hn." She pushed him and gave him a look of denial. All she said was, "I know what you're thinking but I wasn't scared. She bit her lip, " He raised an eyebrow at this statement and he moved forward causing Sakura to edge back in to a tree. He was now leaning his body in to hers and their faces were inches apart He leaned in even closer brushing her lips with his, causing her to gasp at the contact. She was about to give in and as she moved her head forward he moved his head to the side of her face and whispered in to her ear "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded reluctantly, she couldn't show him that she was scared, could she? He moved away from her giving her space and he smirked at her. Then she got an idea, which should work, she hoped. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, and stared at Sakura, who was at this time grinning and had her finger on her chin. What was she thinking? Her thoughts broke as a cold wind blew as if it was caressing her.

She blinked a few times before she looked up at Sasuke and put on a fake smile. "Look, you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself and I don't need a body guard." Sasuke slightly smiled. "Are you joking?" She scowled at him and spun on her heels as if she was on ice skates. _'Why that… He's probably going to call me weak again, like he always does, Grr!' _"Well I'm not moving from this spot until you go." She closed her eyes, expecting a reply, but when she didn't get one she whirled around and to her surprise he had gone. It was easier than she thought. Finally she had gotten rid of him. Although now it was dark and she was alone. How stupid could she get?

Sakura weaved in and out of the trees like a plait. She had been lost for hours, and she couldn't call her mum seeing how there was no signal. Her pace got slower as she trampled through the forest floor. The midnight sky clouded over her head like coal. The moon was now dim and the stars were nowhere to be seen. As if they were hiding, but from what? It was now daunting her that she might not get home. It was silent; all she could hear was her own heavy breathing. That was until the wind picked up again. What was it? She could hear something. A whisper flooded the forest like a wave crashing the shore. When it reached her ears it spoke. "Sakura…"

Her eyes grew wide, and her breath hitched in her throat. She pinched herself to see if she was just going crazy, but she realised it was real. Her heart started to race like wild horses. "I'm watching you…" The voice lingered in her mind, as the pressure hit her lungs all she could do was scream. She started to run downhill, twigs flying in the air as she ran. Branches reached out to her as if they were trying to grab her, but every time she broke off from their vine-like grip. After stumbling forward a few times, her legs stopped shaking and her legs finally gave way, bringing her to the ground.

She groaned and mumbled before looking up. She slowly brought herself to her knees, and as she did she saw a figure. It was a silhouette of a tall man. The shadows hid his features, although his yellow eyes luminated. He edged closer to Sakura. She had frozen, not in shock, but he had cast a genjutsu on her. Her eyes were wide with fear, she had scratches up her arms. Twigs and leaves were sprawled across her lap. From the distance a voice called out. "Sakura, get up and run!" When she realised what had happened she tried to get out of it. "Kai" She blinked and tilted her head until it was in view of a boy standing by an arched tree. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Sasuke. He sprinted over to her and hauled her up of up off of the ground. He pulled on her arm tightly like a chakra stings (ouch) and she followed him willingly.

They ran through the forest when they found themselves next to Sakura's house. She just came to terms with the truth at that moment. '_I must have been in that genjutsu all that time, How could I be so stupid!' _They ran up to the front door and she rustled around in her pockets in search for her keys. To her relief she heard a jingle. When she unlocked the door, she swung it open and leaped in, Sasuke soon followed, slamming the door shut. They walked into the living room and they both slumped on the sofa. Sasuke secretly sighed but smirked. He was just about to send a messanger to Tsunade when the the door clicked open and they looked at each other in complete shock, apart from Sasuke who kept his usual stoic expression on.

Sakura reached for a kunai when the man that had been persuing them came into her living room. Sakura's her heart skipped a beat. "Orochimaru!" But then he started to grin sheepishly which confused both her and Sasuke. That's when a big burst of laughter came out from him and he… peeled his face off. "What…the…HELL?!" "Happy Halloween!" Sasuke moved forward in anger. "DOBE!" However at this time Sakura had lunged forward shouting "NARUTO, you Baka!" And she swung for him landing a hit straight in the jaw, which sent him flying through the VERY thick wall and about 500 meters across the floor.

After that night Naruto was in hospital for 2 weeks. Which Sakura saw as her 'Trick or Treat' for Naruto from her. But he would wait for his revenge on Sakura for next Halloween. Although he still could tell her that Sasuke was apart of it. Which he would when the angry girl had calmed down and forgiven him. He glared at the pink kunoichi, from a distance though, planning his next 'attack'. _'I suppose I don't have to wait until next Halloween.'_ He thought with a wide smirk.

- -

**So what do you think? Please Review! I'm thinking of making a sequel about playing lots of tricks on Sakura but they don't actually work…maybe… Ideas? Anyway Thanks!**


End file.
